Him,Her
by tanya markova
Summary: Tenten moves in with her aunt and uncle at Tokyo after the tragedy of her parents at Hongkong.She starts out in Konoha High, a prestigious private high school in Tokyo. Soon Tenten discovers new friends,new enemies and...new love interests?
1. The First Day

Him,Her

Chapter 1: The First Day

Tenten dragged her heavy suitcases while searching for her aunt who was supposed to pick her up at the airport. 'It's been 2 hours! She was supposed to pick me up at 12!' mentally screamed Tenten, as she was getting tired (not to mention hungry and frustrated as her hair buns were getting lose) roaming around the airport lounge like a complete idiot.

Then as she was about to get out of the airport and just get a cab to Tokyo, Tenten spotted her ever-punctual (emphasis on PUNCTUAL) and vivacious aunt Yumi getting out of a fancy black car presumably her uncle's. Yumi was 37 years old and got married just last year, but in Tenten's perspective she looked like she's fresh out of college. "Wonder how she did it" Tenten would always mutter whenever they met, and Yumi would just laugh.

" Tenten! My how much you've grown! You look-well, as of now you look dead Ten. What the heck happened to you?" rambled her aunt.

"Well thanks to your PUNCTUALITY I waited here for 2 long and horrible hours! Do even know how I felt! I mean come on! Im new here woman and if you showed up later than this I would've been kidnapped,or holdaped or even raped and maybe even- WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!" shouted Tenten, stopping at the middle of her increasingly long anecdote as she saw Yumi laughing.

"You haven't change Tennie-chan! You were still as loud as you were since the last time we met!" said Yumi then she flicked her niece's forehead.

" Ughhh, aunt Yumi! Stop calling me that!" said Tenten irritably but deep inside glad.

"Well why don't we continue our nice little chit-chat inside the car eh? James is waiting for us."

"Hai,hai." grumbled Tenten as she preceded to drag her suitcase to her uncle's car.

"Hey there Ten! How's my favorite niece?" greeted her uncle as he stepped outside the car to help her with the luggage. Inwardly Tenten groaned. She was the only niece her aunt and uncle have, so what is the logic of her being their favorite?

"M' okay uncle. Well, I really wanted to say thank you for letting me live here in Tokyo with you. It was really horrible in Hongkong since my parents…..well you know." replied Tenten as they settled inside the car.

"No problem, my favorite niece!" said her uncle. Again Tenten groaned, with Yumi sending her an apologetic look.

"He's really just like that Ten. He's really looking forward and excited to this whole thing you know. You living with us. It's like we have our own daughter!" squealed her aunt .

Tenten just grinned and faced the window on her side , as she marveled at the beautiful and busy city of Tokyo.

~o00o~

After 30 minutes they arrived at Yumi and James' house. 'More like a mansion! Look at the size of this thing! Wow…..' mentally appraised Tenten as she stepped outside the car.

"Oh stop gawking Ten-chan as If this is an actor's house! This is your home now." blushed Yumi as she saw how impressed her niece was.

"OKAY LET'S GO INSIDE!" said Tenten cheerily with her hair buns getting messier with every movement, as she couldn't wait to get inside. She didn't notice a bespectacled boy around her age wearing bulky clothing looking at her behind a pole with great interest. 'Well what do we have here, presumably a new student at Konoha High. Kiba will be pleased'.


	2. Author's Note

Author's note:

Please review after reading as this is my first-ever fanfiction. Any comments or suggestions will do. Also if you want to help a hand in writing or giving ideas for the next chapters, it will be you for reading!

P.S.

The next chapter will be up this Saturday, I hope you don't mind waiting. It's my exams this week and I really do need to review.


	3. Didn't See That Coming:Part one

_**Chapter 2: Didn't see that coming: Dinner with the Aburames**_

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter and I hope you continue reading and reviewing. I've also decided to have a shinotenji love triangle with implied Sasuten but of course the pairing will be Shinoten in the end.

As Tenten entered her aunt Yumi and uncle James' mansion , she practically drooled. The place was made of fine marble floors that seem to shimmer like gold and at the east and west wings were glass walls that reflected the afternoon sun and mirrored the vibrantly colored and enchanted garden outside. Also, white and creamy sofas with gold lining made out of silk and light coffee tables made out of seemingly fine wood with vases of exotic flowers and antique mantelpieces on it that occupied the center. It was like a museum , Tenten thought. Everything was beautiful and looked fragile, so it gave her the impression that just one touch of her finger on the mantelpieces , they would break. And with the simple clohing Tenten wore which was composed of baggy beige capri pants,a blue t-shirt, and blue sneakers, she felt awfully out of place compared to her aunt Yumi's garb which was a red spaghetti dress with gold flower illustrations on it with matching gold 2-inch heels.

" Tenten what do you think—Tenten? Hey! We haven't got time to just gape at the house girl! We got some guests coming over for dinner." Said Yumi, flushed once again by her niece's expression.

Tenten turned around to face her aunt. " Guests? What do you mean guests?"

" The Aburame family Tennie-chan. They live right next to us and it would be proper for them to meet their new neighbor." James replied as he winked at Tenten.

" Wha—but I haven't prepared and unpacked and washed and—."

" Sheesh Ten, what do you think are aunts for, eh?" Yumi said, interrupting Tenten with her once again increasingly long anecdotes.

" You're such a lifesaver aunt Yumi!" said Tenten, feeling relieved.

" Yeah yeah. Well then let's go upstairs! Come to think of it, you haven't seen your room yet!" exclaimed Yumi as she ushered Tenten with her suitcases unto the long marble staircase carpeted with colors of peach, gold, and cream.

" Have fun girls! Oh yeah, Tennie-chan, I hope you enjoy your new room." Said James before he went inside the pantry to make arrangements and preparations for the dinner.

" Woah…." Gasped Tenten as they arrived at the second floor. The theme and ambiance of the second floor were completely different with the first. The second floor had a somewhat Japanese culture-based theme. The floor was made of light wood floors, the cream and slightly peach walls were intricately painted with pink, white and red Sakura flowers with light stems, there were wood benches the same height of a toddler of the same color with the floors which had pink, red, and white cushions on them, and lanterns, fans, and decorative Japanese paper strips hanging on the ceiling which was of the same color with the Sakuras. There were also wooden tables a little higher than Tenten's ankles which had glass vases on them housing real Sakuras. The lighting was also dim, so it gave a calm and peaceful air around the place.

" Earth to Tennie-chan! Hello, this is the third time you've done that and—oh hell you only got 30 minutes to prepare!" shouted Yumi as she grabbed her niece's wrist.

" Wait Yumi." Said Tenten as she tugged her wrist out of Yumi's hold. "You said we were preparing for dinner. It's only 3:00! It's too early!"

" Be as it may but Aburame-sama wanted to meet you as soon as possible. He doesn't like to wait and he does things fast. He requested that we have dinner together so that's what we're having Ten-chan. Also, as you may have heard the WHOLE FAMILY is going. Including Shino-kun, Aburame-sama's only son. He's about the same age as you, you know…17" said Yumi as she winked at Tenten.

" Ughh, Yumi-chan. I have no intention of having any affairs or relationships while I'm here in Tokyo no matter how much you impose it."

" Suuureee. Well, anyways! I still have to fix you up in my room. Don't worry. You'll see yours in a while."

"Okay fine." Grumbled Tenten. She didn't really liked the idea of her being "fixed up". She was more of a sporty and outdoorsy type girl and to her it seemed that she was gong to spend the next minutes in Yumi's room as Guniea Pig Barbie.

" ITAIIIIII! !OUCH—AWW! Loosen up will you! That ironing thingy isn't my type of machinery ya know?" shouted Tenten as her aunt Yumi curled her hair with the use of an hair iron. The pain was almost as bad as when her aunt yanked out her hair buns. Tenten almost cried at that.

" Gomen Ten-chan! Just stop moving will you! It's hard enough…." Said Yumi as she struggled to iron the hair of a moving and fidgeting Tenten seated on a bench inside her bathroom.

" It's hard enough what? Is my hair that unbearable and not of high-class,ehh Yumi-chan?" said Tenten with a pinch of sarcasm and sugar in her voice.

"Iie, no. Of course not. Your hair's too silky and soft to manage and curl."

" Oh, really?" said Tenten, surprised.

"Mmm-hmmm. Just like onee-chan's was."

" Soudeska." Yumi was right, Tenten thought. Her mom's hair was very soft, cascading waves of chocolate brown like Tenten's, She remembered how she played with it while her okaa-san was asleep.

" Well then. You're all set!"

Tenten stood up and went to look at herself in front of her aunt's bathroom mirror. The place was magnificent, something you'd already expect judging from the past floors and areas of the mansion. The place was exactly like a 5-star hotel bathroom what with white marble floors, glass sliding doors, shells decorated around the mirrors, fluffy towels here and there, soft mats on the floors, bath gels and everything complete, walls painted so it wil look like the glittering and infinite ocean and decorations that looked like objects from a ship or under the oceans.

When Tenten saw her reflection in the mirror, she gasped. With her curled chocolate brown hair pinned with a white butterfly barette with silver lining , a diamond necklace draped over her tanned collarbone, a white tube dress that reached her knees with ruffles and flowers on the skirt,and silver stilletos, she looked gorgeous.

" Am I amazing, or AM I amazing?" said Yumi, smug with her accomplishment.

" Yeah you are. Not bad Yumi-chan." Appraised Tenten.

"Ehh? Not bad! You look wonderful and drop-dead gorgeous (not that you're not already) for Pete's sake and all you can say is NOT BAD?"

" Huh? Who the heck is Pete?

"Nevermind! Well then let's go down. They must be here already."

Gulp. Tenten was so absorbed in the prospect of her getting a makeover that she didn't realize what would happen at dinner.

Tenten walked down the staircase alongside her aunt Yumi. ' Kami-sama! Onegai! Help meee!' screamed Tenten mentally. Finally they reached the first floor. James was there dressed in a black tux with his usually ruffled and messy brown hair combed and slicked, and also the Aburame family. They seemed to be engrossed in their small talk, but when James caught sight of Yumi and Tenten, he cleared his throat, signaling that they arrived. Then, all eyes were on them, especially on Tenten.

" Why hello there Yumi-san, you look lovely and beautiful as ever"greeted the Aburame head as he took a hold of Yumi's hand and kissed it."Ahh, this must be Tenten-chan, I presume? Well you're such a darling, such a pleasure to meet you." He said, also taking a hold of Tenten's and doing the same gesture.

" Hello Aburame-sama." Said Yumi as he bowed in front of the Aburame head, inconspicuously ushering Tenten to do the same.

" It's also a pleasure to meet you, Aburame-sama." Said Tenten as she did the same. She didn't hesitate to do the gesture, as she was intimidated by the said Aburame head. Even though he seemed like a good enough personality judging from his courtesying, she was still afraid of upsetting him. After all, what with the Aburame's appearance consisting of jet black glasses that obscured his eyes that had a sort of tassle hanging from it, short spiky hair on his head and a moustache, and a black tux that had the same shade as his glasses draped over his body, Tenten figured out that this was no man to cross.

" Oh please, just call me Shibi. Ah, I almost forgot, I have the pleasure of introducing my son, Shino. He is the heir to our family company."Said the Aburame with pride as he pulled his son's shoulder in front of him. Shino looked very similar to him, excluding the tassle from the glasses and the complexion as Shino was paler than hid dad.

" Good afternoon, Yumi-san and Tenten-san." Said Shino as he bowed down to each of them.

" Well then, why don't we continue our nice little chit-chat over at the dining hall? Shibi-sama, Shino-kun?" said James as he gestured his hand towards the east wing of the first floor.

" I would be delighted, James. Let's go." Replied Shibi.

" Okay, Tennie-chan, hurry." Said Yumi as she also ushered Tenten unto the dining hall.

" Ehhh? Yumi, stop calling me that! It's embarrasing especially now." Whispered angrily Tenten as she jerked her head over at the two Aburames.

" Oh I'm sure they won't mind that!"

"Yes they will!"

"Of course not!"

Tenten and Yumi continued their silent bicker all the way towards the dining hall, not knowing that a certain Aburame heir was staring at Tenten.

'She looks beautiful' he thought as he secretly smiled.

Author's note: I've decide to make Shibi Aburame into a more warm and welcoming character than his stoic and cold stature.

Please enjoy reading and review!


End file.
